The present invention relates to a convertible sled. More particularly, the invention relates to a convertible sled for use on surfaces with high coefficients of friction as well as surfaces with low coefficients of friction.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a convertible sled for use on surfaces with high coefficients of friction such as, for example, land, grass, roads, streets, and the like, as well as surfaces with low coefficients of friction such as, for example, snow, ice, and the like.
An object of the invention is to provide a convertible sled of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and which is convertible with facility, convenience and rapidity from a land vehicle to a snow and ice vehicle, and vica versa.
Another object of the invention is to provide a convertible sled of simple structure which removably supports ski members for operation as a snow, ice, and the like, vehicle or sled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a convertible sled of simple structure which removably supports wheels for operation as a land vehicle.